Au faite Potty
by low76
Summary: Tout petit OS slash HP/DM. Le premier que j'ai écris alors il n'est pas très perfectionné ...


En tant que préfet en chef, j'avais pour obligation d'effectuer des rondes la nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard . J'aimais faire ces rondes, car je pouvais être seul dans les couloirs, sans personne pour m'ennuyer.

J'avais déjà fait un certain temps de « balade nocturne » lorsque j'arrivais dans le couloir non loin de l'entrée de la salle commune des Griffondors. C'était mon endroit préféré car si j'arrivais à choper un petit Griffy et lui retirer des points, j'aurais vraiment gagné ma soirée.

Je tournais à l'angle du mur et aperçus une silhouette dos au mur. Je m'approchais.

_-Eh toi ! Tu n'as rien à faire là à cette heure !_

La silhouette se tourna vers moi, et parti en courant dans la direction opposée.

_-Eh ! Attend !_

Je lui courus après, je ne mis pas longtemps à le rattraper.

Oui, le, car avec cette carrure ça ne pouvait qu'être un homme.

Arrivé à son niveau je lui fit un plaquage.

_-Quand je dis, attend, tu DOIS attendre !_

_-Pousse toi tu m'écrases Malfoy !_

_-Potty ?! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi …_

_-C'est pas que j'ai pas envi de discuter avec toi Malfoy mais j'aimerais bien que tu vire de sur mon cul …_

_-Et si je n'ai pas envi ? si je préfère rester assis sur ton cul, qui est, en passant, plutôt confortable._

_-J'apprécie le compliment, et oui, j'ai SENTIS que tu es plutôt bien assis sur moi … tu vois sûrement ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas …_

_-En effet … tu n'as pas dit que ça te gênait alors je suppose que je peux rester là._

_-Si je n'avais pas la tête contre le carrelage je n'y verrais pas d'objection mais je commence à avoir froid._

_-Eh bien, je vais te réchauffer alors petit Potty._

Je lui attrapais les épaules et le retournais sur le dos.

_-Oula Malfoy … tu joues un jeu dangereux là …_

_-J'aime le danger, tu ne le savais pas Potty ?_

_-Ah ah je vois, même là en plein milieu d'un couloir._

_-Il n'y a personne, et si quelqu'un arrive, je lui retire des points, c'est simple._

_-Oh dommage qu'il n'y ai personne_

_-… Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça_

_-Tu ne me connais pas du tout …_

_-Je vais rattraper ça alors !_

Je lui chopais les lèvres d'un coup, et commençais à l'embrasser doucement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrées, je ne les avais jamais imaginé si bonnes.

Les mains sur le côté de sa tête je commençais à onduler des hanches, ce qui lui arracha un soupire, le 1er d'une longue série. Sa respiration, égale à la mienne, s'accélérait, il se mouvait sous moi, m'indiquant un rythme à suivre, je fixais mes mouvements aux siens.

Il passa ses bras autour de mon dos, descendit sur mes hanches, mes reins, mes fesses. Sa bouche se faisait de plus en plus gourmande et ses mouvements plus insistants.

_-Tu es sûr de toi ?_ lui demandais-je.

-_Oui_, soupira t-il.

Je déboutonnais sa veste sans lâcher ses lèvres, puis retirais son t-shirt.

Je fis glisser mes mains sur ton torse, bronzé, je fus étonné d'une telle musculature, des muscles bien définis, mais pas trop gros, juste ce qu'il faut.

Mes mains ne se lassaient pas de son corps, il m'enleva ma veste et ma chemise aussi, ses mains allèrent déboutonner mon pantalon, puis l'envoya balader plus loin, je ne voulais pas aller si vite, jouer est beaucoup plus drôle, alors je pris ses mains et les bloquais au dessus de sa tête avec ma main gauche tandis qu'avec l'autre, j'allais frôler sa virilité, si gonflée que j'en avais mal pour lui.

Il retint un cri, ce qui dupliqua mon plaisir, je lui enlevais son pantalon, et me collais contre lui. Nous ne pûmes nous retenir, nous nous crispâmes, puis reprenant mon souffle je passais la main sous le tissu tendu et entourais de ma main sa verge dure à souhait.

Je commençais de petits allés et venues, Harry se tendit et bougea son bassin en même temps que ma main. Je retirais complètement son caleçon et accélérais mes mouvements, c'était tellement bon de le voir bouger comme ça, je le sentais se tendre, de plus en plus mais je n'allais pas le finir aussi vite.

Je me relevais, l'aidais à se relever aussi, puis le plaquais contre le mur. Il grogna mais je l'arrêtais en lui reprenant les lèvres sauvagement.

_-Harry, tu la déjà fais ?_

_-Euh … non …_

_-Tu veux bien ?_

_-Si tu le veux, c'est d'accord …_

_-J'irai doucement …_

Il m'enleva mon caleçon pour me dire qu'il était vraiment d'accord. Je lécha sensuellement mon index et mon majeur tout en le regardant dans les yeux. On pouvait y voir de l'appréhension mais beaucoup, beaucoup d'envie.

Je l'embrassais en introduisant un doigt en lui. Il grimaça, il était vraiment chaud …

Lorsqu'il fut habitué à cette présence je bougeais mon doigt et en insérais un deuxième, faisant des allés retours, encore et encore. Je le pris dans mes bras et le soulevais, il passa ses jambes autour de mes hanches et je l'empalais d'un coup, lui arrachant un cri de douleur puis il se calma et j'allais en lui doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement, chaud et étroit, tous ce que j'aime, tellement jouissif.

J'entrepris de le branler en même temps, calant les deux rythmes ensemble, de plus en plus vite. On s'embrassait, ses mains dans mes cheveux, crispées. Je me tendis, lui aussi, j'accélérais le mouvement, et nous jouîmes ensemble en tombant sur le sol. Je me retirais, l'embrassais sur le front, et me levais. Je pris mes affaires, me rhabillais, et dit en partant.

- _Au faite, 50 points en moins pour Griffondor pour non respect du couvre feu. A plus Potty._


End file.
